This invention generally relates to quick connectors and more particularly to a redundant clip for quick connectors. More particularly, the present invention is an improvement over the Quick Connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. Application No. 08/012,715 filed Feb. 3, 1993, and assigned to the assignee of the present application.
Quick connectors are known and have been widely used in the art and are used in fluid carrying assemblies such as automobile assembly plants and service centers. More recently, these connectors have been provided in the form of a unitary connector body which is joined with the male end of a mating tube. The recent connectors use an internal connector component which receives an upset bead on the male tube member to retain the male tube member within the unitary connector. These recent connectors utilize either a pair of O-rings or a one-piece seal with multiple ribs to seal the male member with respect to the unitary connector. The O-rings or ribs surround the center male end of the mating tube. These connectors have the disadvantage that if an accidental disconnection occurs, fluid can flow out of the connector body. These connectors have the further disadvantage that an indication as to whether a proper lock connection has been provided is not readily apparent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,424 issued to Robert Dennany and Ken Randall and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, ITT Corporation, addresses the above problems that occur with single clips. The '424 patent discloses a secondary retaining clip which had means for engaging a portion of the housing to releasably lock the secondary retaining clip to the housing. This retaining clip has resilient finger portions which are received within annular grooves in the unitary connector housing. The retaining clip has an inwardly directed portion which will engage the bead of the male tube if it is attempted to be removed. The secondary clip can only be connected if the male tube is properly received within the unitary connector.
One disadvantage of the U.S. Pat. No. '424 connector is that it requires an annular groove to be formed in the housing. Further, the secondary clip would likely require one or more tools in order to remove the resilient fingers from the annular groove formed in the housing.
The quick connect disclosed in U.S. Pat. Application No. 08/012,715 is generally L-shaped and includes a retaining head, a body portion and a base portion. The retaining head is adapted to engage the upset of the male tube when the male tube is positioned within the recess of the connector housing. The retaining head is defined by a pair of spaced fingers ending in engaging ears. The engaging ears extend inwardly with respect to each other to form a reduced space between the fingers. The reduced space has a width which is less that the diameter of the male tube so that the ears have to be biased outwardly to receive the male tube.
The base portion is defined by spaced leg members which extend outwardly from the body portion and are preferably joined at their ends. The leg members are spaced apart a distance which is slightly less than the outer diameter of the reduced section of the connector housing so that they bias against the reduced section. In the preferred embodiment, the leg members have first and second spaced detents to receive the reduced section. These detents correspond to the latched and unlatched positions of the clip. Each of the leg members includes a top edge that defines a cam surface for engaging the bottom of the reduced surface to facilitate the insertion of the retaining head into the recess of the connector housing and for locking the clip in place. The cam and leg members act as a lever giving substantial mechanical advantage to insertion of the head portion. The cam surface ends in a locking surface which is adjacent the body portion and is adapted to engage the bottom of the reduced surface when the clip is in the latched position. This engagement provides the needed retention force to retain the tube in the connector.
In use, the clip is mounted to tile connector housing by the base member. It is intended that the clip always remain attached to the connector housing and in particular to the reduced section. In the disclosed embodiment, the clip is mounted onto the reduced section by separating the legs and placing the reduced section between them and then snapping the free ends of the legs together. The legs are biased against the reduced section of the connector housing and can slide with respect to the housing.
The above-described redundant clip provides numerous advantages as more fully described in U.S. Pat. Application No. 08/012,715; however, there are disadvantages that the clip of the present invention overcomes. The U.S. Pat. No. '715 clip is intended to be tethered to the female connector which requires that the base be fairly long to accommodate closing means. This requires more material and increases costs. Additionally, when connected, the U.S. Pat. No. '715 clip extends beyond tile female clip a considerable distance making the clip difficult to use in tight locations. Further, due to the clip being tethered, tile head is shorter to facilitate assembly. This shorter head is not long enough to form a double lock on the upset of the male member at the line of engagement which is defined by the locking fingers of the primary retainer. For the redundant clip to act against the upset, the upset must be outside the locking fingers of the primary retainer. Such a condition only exists when the male member has not been properly inserted or the primary retainer has failed. Still further, the clip requires several steps for assembly.